In many server environments such as an LDAP environment, it is often difficult to perform capacity planning to determine hardware benchmarks and analyze overall performance. For example, projecting the needs of a multi-server LDAP environment can be very time consuming and difficult to determine. This is especially the case since traffic from exploiting applications and end users can vary from simple queries to extremely lengthy and complex search filters. Typical operations that are commonly performed against an LDAP environment include searches, additions, deletions, and modifications.
Currently, no existing technology provides a way to simulate a realistic load against a server environment and analyze the resulting performance thereof. That is, no existing solution has been provided that allows testers to drive previously experienced loads against a server environment and then analyze the resulting performance. The capability to drive such a load would be invaluable because it would provide realistic benchmarks and performance evaluation. Moreover, no existing system provides a way to simulate concurrent (multiple) thread activity against the server environment.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a method, system and program product for simulating activity in a server environment. Specifically, a need exists for a way to drive a realistic load against a server environment, and measure the results. Still yet, a need exists for a way to simulate concurrent thread activity in the server environment.